There has been a growing interest in the development and manufacturing of microscale fluid systems for the acquisition of chemical and biochemical information, in both preparative and analytical capacities. Adaptation of technologies from the electronics industry, such as photolithography, wet chemical etching and the like, to these fluidic systems has helped to fuel this growing interest.
One of the first areas in which microscale fluid systems have been used for chemical or biochemical analysis has been in the area of capillary electrophoresis (CE). CE systems generally employ fused silica capillaries, or more recently, etched channels in planar silica substrates, filled with an appropriate separation matrix or medium. A sample fluid that is to be analyzed is injected at one end of the capillary or channel. Application of a voltage across the capillary then permits the electrophoretic migration of the species within the sample. Differential electrophoretic mobilities of the constituent elements of a sample fluid, e.g., due to their differential net charge or size, permits their separation, identification and analysis. For a general discussion of CE methods, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,350, to Wiktorowicz, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,405 to Petersen et al.
Fabrication of CE systems using planar chip technology has also been discussed. See, e.g., Mathies et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci. (1994) 91:11348–11352, Jacobsen et al., Anal. Chem. (1994) 66:1114–1118, Effenhauser et al., Anal. Chem. (1994) 66: 2949–2953. However, typically, such systems employ a single sample introduction point, e.g., a single well for introducing samples that are to be analyzed in the capillary channel. This requires rinsing and reloading the well prior to each analysis. Further, where one wishes to analyze larger numbers of samples, larger components of each sample, e.g., large nucleic acid fragments, proteins and the like, can build up within the sample loading and separation channels, and/or adsorb to capillary walls, eventually affecting the operation of the system.
It would therefore be desirable to provide microfluidic devices, including CE systems, which permit faster analysis of multiple samples, and do so with minimal and even reduced cost, space and time requirements. The present invention meets these and other needs.